A Leaf Along Wind
by Splashpaw
Summary: A/U:Leafpool loves Crowfeather, and he loves her back. Will she leave her Clanmates, friends, and family to be with him? I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does; however, I own the plot and OCs.**

**Alternate/Universe: Leafpool and Crowfeather **

**A/N: This story is not a sequel to my other stories however; it is just one I was thinking of.**

**Well.. here's the chapter. Not very good, but we have power outages every once in a while. (including right now). This story takes place after "Starlight" and between "Twilight", so if you get confused, just remember that. **

Leafpool padded past the WindClan border. Cinderpelt was back at camp. Leafpool had told her she was going out to collect herbs. She hoped her mentor wouldn't think she was taking too long and come to fetch her.

She looked at her paws. _I'm betraying my Clan,_ she thought unhappily. She looked at the ground harder, and with a flash of alarm she realized she was on WindClan territory. _Firestar will shred me for kit bedding if he finds out._

Suddenly she felt a weight drop onto her back. Leafpool wriggled desperately._ Oh no,_ she thought. _I'm caught._

"What do you think you're doing?" growled a voice close to her ear. Leafpool flailed her paws, terrified. _StarClan, forgive me. _Then she recognized the scent.

"_Crowfeather?" _The dark gray tomcat let go of her. Leafpool felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment, and she looked away for a moment.

"What were you thinking?" he growled close to her ear. Leafpool faced him, her fur bristling uncomfortably.

"Crowfeather..," she began. He stared back and Leafpool felt another jab of embarrassment. _I'm breaking the code meeting him!_

He looked around, as if he were worried about his Clanmates noticing. "Leafpool." She sat up. His eyes were wide with pain.

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this," he meowed qiuetly. "I never meant for it to happen.. But Nightcloud had my kit."

_Why?!_ Leafpool wanted to yowl the words aloud. Why had he chosen Nightcloud over her?

"You're my mate too," he pushed his nose in her fur. "Leafpool, I shouldn't do this..but I can't help myself.. I _love_ you, Leafpool."

Leafpool felt confusion claw her stomach. "But you said Nightcloud had your kit."

"She did!" Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment. "I thought she would be a good mother.., and she is.., but there's no other cat who could replace you, Leafpool. And besides, you are expecting my kits." Crowfeather took a painful breath. "I couldn't leave her. No other cat in WindClan likes her. I'm sorry for it."

_But you chose her first! _Leafpool stared at him. How had he known she was expecting kits? Crowfeather let out a purr of amusement.

"Soon all of ThunderClan will be noticing," he meowed. "You'd better try eating so you look fat."

Leafpool purred in amusement. "If I joined your Clan now I would look fat!" she purred. He looked sharply at her. "Onestar would wonder why. And you're Cinderpelt's apprentice. You couldn't just _leave_."

Leafpool forced a purr. "What's your kit's name then?"

"Breezekit." Crowfeather met her eyes. "You really aren't angry? I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did. You _have _to understand."

Leafpool purred, for real this time. "I do, I promise. You're going to have to explain to Nightcloud why you're mooning over the ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice."

He bristled playfully. "_You're_ in _my_ territory." He cuffed her playfully over the ear. Leafpool drew back.

"You will make sure the kit is well loved, won't you?" she meowed. "I don't want him to grow up hated and despised because of our.. mistake."

Crowfeather looked hard at her. "I will. Breezekit won't grow up hated. I can promise you that." Leafpool looked hard at him. "Please make him feel loved. I don't want him holding any grudges against my kits because of our mistake."

Crowfeather nodded. "Of course." His usually unfriendly gaze was gone, and Leafpool nuzzled him.

"I could join WindClan, you know," she whispered. "Then the kits would grow up together, and they would know that they were loved."

Crowfeather jerked his head around in surprise. "Are you sure you could take all the looks?"

Leafpool nodded. "Of course!" she meowed. "And our kits wouldn't grow up lied to." Crowfeather nodded. "But how do you intend to join?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Onestar would never allow it."

"But I will do whatever it takes to be with you," she protested. "And Breezekit would have den mates to play with."

Crowfeather sighed. "I didn't say not to join. I said it wouldn't be easy."

"I could announce it at the Gathering tonight," she meowed. "It's peaceful, so it should be better."

Crowfeather looked at her. "Okay," he mewed. "But please don't make things hard for you I couldn't bear to see you in pain."

Leafpool flicked her tail at him, purring. "For now you'd better stop worrying and get back to your kits."

Crowfeather straightened up. "You're right." He narrowed his eyes playfully. "And you'd better get out of my territory! Even a medicine cat can get her ears clawed for straying too far into WindClan territory."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does; however, I own the plot and the OCs.**

**A/N: I updated early! Haha **

**Reviews:**

**littleflower54276408: 1) Thank you! 2) yeah I was wondering what would happen if she joined WindClan for Crowfeather.. Though I feel bad for Nightcloud… oh well**

**Leopardstorm88: I'm updating now! Luckily you don't have to wait long! Haha **

**clearflight: thank you!**

**Blagonet: Thank you so much!**

**A/N: This is between Starlight and Twilight. So, you'll see Squirrelflight and Ashfur together, but in the end, it'll be Brambleclaw she chooses. Thanks!**

"Leafpool?" Squirrelflight was staring at Leafpool strangely. "Aren't you going to share tongues with anyone from the other Clans?" Just then, Ashfur came up to Squirrelflight and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek. Leafpool felt her fur grow hot. Ever since Hawkfrost had saved Brambleclaw from Mudclaw and Brambleclaw had defended his half-brother, Squirrelflight had been ignoring him. As much as she disliked Hawkfrost, Leafpool had to admit that they shouldn't believe Mudclaw over Hawkfrost.

"Hi, Ashfur!" she greeted him. The she spotted a dark gray tail sticking out from behind a pine tree.

"Uh, I think I just saw someone over there. Bye!" Trying to hide her excitement, she hurried away to where she saw Crowfeather, but he wasn't there. Disappointed, she backed away from a RiverClan elder who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Leafpool!" She whipped around. Crowfeather! Her heart filled with joy at the sight of him.

"I've missed you!" she mewed, rubbing her muzzle against his. He glanced around, then answered her. "Me too," he replied, nuzzling her back.

"I'm going to announce it," she whispered. He stared back at her, and she saw that he was happy too. "You will?" he mewed back softly. She nodded. "When the leaders are done."

Leafpool couldn't ignore the joy in his eyes when she said those words. Purring, she rubbed her muzzle against his, then pulled away when she heard Cinderpelt limping towards them. "I have to go," she whispered, pulling away. He nodded. "I can wait, if it means you'll be here with me for the rest of our lives," he whispered.

"Leafpool!" Cinderpelt's call made her jump. She touched noses with Crowfeather for the last time as rivals and hurried back to her mentor. "Coming, Cinderpelt!" she called as she joined her mentor. The gray she-cat nodded briskly.

"The leaders are about to start," she meowed, limping over to join the other leaders. Leafpool hurried after her.

"Let all cats gather beneath StarClan!" Blackstar meowed loudly. Leafpool heard Ashfoot whispering to Onestar.

"What will you say about ThunderClan trespassing?" she hissed. Onestar narrowed his eyes.

"I shall say nothing," he meowed. "ThunderClan knows what their cats did was wrong. It's not my place to judge in front of all the other cats."

"But they _trespassed_!" Ashfoot hissed. "Are you going to let them get away with it?" Onestar shook his head and hissed something back at her. Ashfoot sat back down with an angry growl.

"I have news," Onestar meowed. "Two our queens have given birth to two healthy kits: Breezekit and Heatherkit!

Leafpool looked across the clearing. She couldn't help noticing the look of pride that crossed Crowfeather's face, and purred. At least her kits would have a den mate, even if he was as crabby as Crowfeather from inheritance. She noticed that Nightcloud was mewing something to Crowfeather, and a look of annoyance briefly flashed in her green eyes. _At least she won't hold a grudge against me for what I have to say._

Cinderpelt nudged her. "Are you okay? You've been jumpy all night." Leafpool glanced back at the gray she-cat who would no longer be her mentor when she announced what she had to say. Painfully, she shook her head and mewed, "I'm fine. You worry about me too much." Cinderpelt purred in amusement. "Only because I'm your mentor. Leafpool.." Her clear blue gaze darted around the clearing for a moment. "You haven't been getting too close to anyone, have you?"

"What?" Leafpool shook her head. "Of course not!" Cinderpelt glanced at her. "Not even Crowfeather?"

Leafpool felt an uncomfortable jolt in her stomach. "Crowfeather?" She knew one of the worst things a medicine cat apprentice could do was lie to her mentor, and even though she hadn't told her anything yet, she knew she wasn't telling Cinderpelt the whole truth. Cinderpelt's gaze flickered with worry. "Well?"

"It's nothing, we're just friends," she mewed, swallowing, then added, "I'm fine, Cinderpelt. Really."

Cinderpelt met her gaze. "I'm trying to tell you what's good for you." Leafpool forced a purr. "I'm fine."

"Sorreltail's expecting kits," Cinderpelt meowed. Leafpool swallowed. "I know. I hope they grow up well and healthy." What would Sorreltail say if she knew what she was going to join WindClan?

"..And now it is time for us to return to our clans," finished Leopardstar, jumping down from the Great Oak. Mistyfoot followed her, and Leafpool pulled away from her mentor, towards the Great Oak. _StarClan, help me!_

**Crowfeather's POV:**

Crowfeather stared at Leafpool as she padded towards the tree where the leaders made their announcements. Nightcloud gave him a shove.

"What are you staring at?" she growled. Crowfeather jerked his gaze back to his mate and pointed with his tail at his other mate. Leafpool. Nightcloud's gaze ripped away from the Great Oak as soon as she glanced at Leafpool.

"You told me about it," she growled. "However, I'm willing to forgive you, given that you spend enough time with Breezekit, and that you father him well." Nightcloud took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't do it again!" Crowfeather met her gaze. "I won't," he promised. _But she'll always be in my heart, and she'll always be my mate._

Nightcloud let out a sigh of relief, although Crowfeather could hear her grumbling to herself. _I'm sorry, Nightcloud.. but_ _I'm in love with her, too._

"I have something to say!" she called out. Nightcloud nodded grudgingly. Crowfeather stared at her for a moment, then tore his gaze away when their eyes met. All the Clans around them looked shocked.

"Leafpool, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" Firestar demanded. All Crowfeather's Clanmates exchanged confused glances. Leafpool flashed an apologetic glance at Firestar- Crowfeather reminded himself that as well as the Clan leader he was her father. "I wish to speak before we leave," she meowed. All the leaders exchanged confused glances before Firestar meowed, "Very well." Leafpool dipped her head before speaking.

"I wish to live in WindClan!" she yowled. The whole island fell silent before every cat began asking questions. "Leafpool, what is going on here?" Both Onestar and Firestar meowed.

"If you would let me Onestar, I would like to join your Clan," Leafpool meowed. Cinderpelt stared at her apprentice, her blue eyes wide with distress. Crowfeather could understand her distress; the two medicine cats had been very close to each other, and now Leafpool was leaving Cinderpelt forever to be with a WindClan cat: himself.

"But why?!" Firestar's voice was full of confusion; and it held traces of anger in it too.

"Leafpool, you are our medicine cat! You can't just leave!" Squirrelflight's voice was desperate. The sisters' mother, Sandstorm, was clearly distraught. Crowfeather's mind was blank. What could he say? His heart skipped a beat as Leafpool meowed, "Because I am in love with a WindClan cat."

Angry yowls broke out at once. "Leafpool, you are a medicine cat! You can't do this!" spat Hawkfrost. "Have you completely forgotten the warrior code?" He looked at Brambleclaw, as if he were expecting his half-brother to support him Brambleclaw shifted his paws and glanced at Squirrelflight. Her teeth were bared in a snarl, as if she were daring him to support his half-brother. Brambleclaw shut his mouth. Suddenly, the clearing darkened. Barkface's yowl echoed into the night air.

"StarClan is angry!"

"The next cat to raise a paw will answer me," Leopardstar meowed. "Every cat go home, _now_."

"The same goes for ShadowClan," meowed Blackstar, raking the clearing with a furious glare. Crowfeather glanced across the clearing. Leafpool was following her Clan back home. The Gathering was over.

**I'm so sorry its so short. Give me criticism, suggestions, and advice  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a really short chapter; however, I hope you guys will forgive me, given that I've got schoolwork up to my ears(not literally, but still).. Ok so.., reviews are listed below:**

**littleflower54276408:1) Thank you for telling me about the mistake! It's been fixed 2) no.. I'm thinking about it 3) maybe 4) I'm updating now! Luckily you don't have to wait long haha**

**Feathersky1357: You'll see. I always wondered **

**Leopardstorm88: 1)Hmm… I don't want to give away any spoilers for the story.. But PM me and ask me whatever you want 2) I like Nightcloud. I feel bad for her. I dunno. Maybe**

**Umexcuse me: I saw that mistake! Thank you for telling me 2) I am **_**not **_**giving away any spoilers for the story 3) yep I get it**

**Blue Moonshine 123: Read and find out :]**

**Kidzilla20: Thank you so much! :D**

**U: stop reading my stories then. In fact, stop reviewing, because I won't read them. NO. OBSCENE. LANGAUGE.**

**Okay, on with the story before you get ticked off and run away to read something else(haha)**

**Leafpool's POV:**

Leafpool hurried through the barrier. She ignored Cinderpelt, whom, she would usually go with for help.

"Leafpool." Firestar's mew was annoyed and confused and angry at the same time. "Come into my den. I want to speak to you in private." Leafpool felt sick.

_He's probably going to exile me from the Clan, _she thought. _StarClan, help me!_

"I understand you've been meeting Crowfeather?" he meowed. Leafpool nodded meekly. "I know I broke the warrior code and medicine cat code, Firestar. Punish me as you will."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "I understand, Leafpool. I've broken the code before, you know, but I never met up with a cat from-"

"You organized a plan with Tallstar," Leafpool protested. Firestar sniffed. "That was for the good of the Clan. Your breaking the code will cause the Clans to wage war against us."

Leafpool flattened her ears to her head. "I was going to join WindClan, Firestar."

Her father dipped his head. "I understood. But you're our medicine cat apprentice. You can't just leave." Leafpool bristled.

"I have feelings too, you know!" she spat. "I'm a cat, just like you and Sandstorm! Stop acting like you never broke the code to be with another cat, because you did! With Spottedleaf!" Memories of being in the nursery with Squirrelflight swirled in her mind.

"_What mischief kits get into these days," sighed Speckletail. "It's a shame they aren't confined to the nursery to leave us in peace."_

_Frostfur shook her head. "You know you don't mean that. Don't forget what happens next. They'll be playing hunt-the-mouse before you know it." Leafkit tossed the moss ball back to Squirrelkit. _

"_Seeing as you're so busy with moss," sniffed Speckletail, "I don't suppose you couldn't get us some moss for our bedding? This moss is as dry as a rock." Leafkit snorted with laughter. Squirrelkit's fluffy tail tickled her nose as she shot past her._

"_Can you tell us a story while we do it?" she mewed._

"_Do you want to hear about the time Firestar joined ThunderClan?" Longtail asked. Squirrelkit nodded. "I'll be back with fresh moss!" With that, she disappeared from the den._

… _. …. . . . .. ….. …..._

_Squirrelkit returned with her moss. "Can you tell us the story now?" she squeaked. Frostfur stifled a purr of exasperation._

"_Yes dear, once you start changing the bedding."_

_The two kits began taking out the old moss and replacing it with the new, while the blind elder Longtail began the story._

"_Well now, when your father joined, no one really paid attention to him, except Ravenpaw and Graystripe-you remember Ravenpaw witnessed the killing of Redtail?" Squirrelkit nodded with excitement._

"_Tigerstar killed him!" she yowled. Speckletail sniffed. "If you know so much of the story, why don't you tell the story to us?"_

"_Speckletail!" Frostfur flicked her tail at the tabby queen's nose. "They're only kits! They'll learn in time not to interrupt." Longtail glanced blindly __**[haha get it?]**__ at them. _

"_May I continue?"_

_Squirrelkit wrapped her tail around her paws. "Sorry," she muttered. The blind tabby elder went on._

"_Like I said, no cat paid much attention to them. Even me. Darkstripe and Tigerstar- Tigerclaw then- and even me- made fun of him constantly, although in the end they ended up betraying ThunderClan for the sake of their own ambition." Longtail took a moment before going on. "Sandstorm did, too, no one expected them to be mates back then, especially because he was in love with Spottedleaf."_

Leafpool felt overwhelmed by the memories; and suddenly fear overtook her and she fled from the camp, leaving nothing but a trail of fear behind her. Only her father's voice echoed in her ears.

"Leafpool, come back!"

… … … … .. … … … … ….. … …. .. … .. .. .…...

**Squirrelflight's POV: **

Squirrelflight jumped back as Cinderpelt's poultice touched her wounds. Firestar had ordered a patrol as soon as they came back from camp. They had bumped into anther badger, and Ashfur, Rainwhisker, and Sootfur had been badly injured. The gray medicine cat sighed.

"Squirrelflight, just let me finish this, unless you want the wounds infected," she meowed. Squirrelflight shook her head quickly. "No, no, no," she mewed quickly. Cinderpelt chewed the rest of the poultice, spat it out, and patted it onto her wounds.

"Right, you're done now," she meowed. "Send Rainwhisker in."

Squirrelflight padded out of the den. She was receiving memories from her sister and feeling overwhelmed. Suddenly Leafpool burst out of Firestar's den, ears flattened to her head, and fled from the camp, leaving nothing but a strong fear-scent trail behind.

"Leafpool!" she cried out in confusion, but her sister had not heard her, and Squirrelflight dashed after her, her ginger fur bristling with alarm. But the herb-poultice on her made it impossible to keep up with the scent trail, and finally she had to stop, while her connection with her sister sent off the signals to her that she was troubled and scared.

As she padded back to camp, she couldn't shake off the thoughts that raced through her mind.

_What happened? Did Firestar exile her? And why didn't he let her explain?_

**Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL I was going to make you all wait since the last chapter was a cliffie and I want to update The Lost Clan instead, but here you are. Please enjoy after I answer you after the reviews:**

**Feathersky1357: You'll see what happens to her in this chapter :]**

**littleflower54276408: I'm updating now so please enjoy this chapter**

**Blagonet: 1) Uhh.., maybe cause I like cliffhangers when I'm writing stories? *cheeky grin* sorry 2) Wow thank you so much! 3) Haha I'm updating now so please enjoy the next short *apologies* chapter**

**Please give me ideas and critism, because I am in desperate need of suggestions**

**Ok now I'll shut up and let you read**

Leafpool blundered through bushes, barely dodging the trees as the forest blurred past her vision. Her sister's confusion was fresh in her mind, as well as waves of pain, but Leafpool kept running. She knew exactly where she was going: to WindClan. To be with Crowfeather. Even if it meant putting up with his other mate, Nightcloud. Anything she would do to be with Crowfeather.

She had been running so fast she had hardly noticed her surroundings. The forest had turned into moorland. She had meant to wait for a patrol to escort her to the camp, but it seemed weird to go back now. She wondered if the WindClan cats would treat her with hostility or friendliness.

_Judging by the outcome of my announcement at the Gathering, probably hostility, _Leafpool thought with a sinking feeling. With another jolt she realized she would not only be causing problems for herself but for Crowfeather as well- if his Clanmates didn't know already. She knew for a fact that Nightcloud knew. She shrugged and sat down. _I hope Firestar doesn't send a patrol for me,_ she thought. _I know he cares about me, but he can't choose my life for me. _

She pulled herself to her paws and stood up, hoping no WindClan cats would come yet. Pawsteps approached, and her heart beat faster as they grew closer.

**StarClan:**

_The cats of StarClan peered down below at Leafpool as the young tabby she-cat rushed past the border. Bluestar gaped open-mouthed. _

"_Leafpool has destroyed her Clan! Cinderpelt will die in the badger attack, and there will be no cat to take her place!" spat a dark gray she-cat. Bluestar tried to hush her, but the dark gray she-cat went on._

"_There is no stopping the badger attack! ThunderClan is doomed! Leafpool has betrayed her Clan and the warrior code!"_

_Bluestar shook her head. "Yellowfang," she begged, "let me speak." The dark gray she-cat bristled. _

"_Talk, then," she hissed. "There is no stopping the damage that she has done. She has ripped her Clan to pieces. ThunderClan will fall, and it will all be on Leafpool's shoulders." Bluestar bared her teeth at Yellowfang. _

"_I was your Clan leader once. Don't you trust my judgment?" she demanded. Yellowfang curled her lip. _

"_I have not denied that I trust your judgment," she growled. "But Leafpool _has_ destroyed ThunderClan- unless they find a kit old enough to become an apprentice." Spottedleaf purred with amusement, then stopped when the two she-cats turned to look at her._

"_What is so funny that you must laugh about it, Spottedleaf? You know that this is serious," Bluestar meowed, her blue eyes narrowed. Spottedleaf dipped her head. "I know. But I have an idea.."_

**Cliffhanger! Sorry! Well, part 2 will be here REALLY SOON. Please read and review.**

**Hi! I'm back! It's a two-paragraph, but never mind:**

Leafpool pricked her ears and scented the air: WindClan. Alarm shot through her as she heard a familiar menacing growl.

"What are _you _doing here?"

It was Nightcloud.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I shall hide underneath my boulder while you all fling rocks at me: Sigh I still have loads of lessons to go: It's been a long wait guys :|**

**Kestrelmoon: **haha thanks

**littleflower54276408:** 1) yeah I know, please don't kill me :[ I have been super stressed with school 2) Like your idea, there's only 1 problem, Nightcloud had Breezekit. You'll see :D

**Feathersky1357: **I'm sorry? uh.. I will try to update sooner, and I won't leave so many cliffies if I can help it

**Blagonet:** It's been a long wait. I shall try to update soon. :D

**Blue Moonshine123:**I'm... sorry? More school is coming, and there will be no break for me since we had one a few months ago

**I had a little problem with my email and unfortunately I didn't get your reviews aside from that the stupid email bug I didn't realize I had 21 reviews for 4 chapters. But it was a nice surprise ;]**

**Here's the chapter you have been so eager about :P ****Two words: School. Sucks.  
**

Leafpool froze at Nightcloud's menacing growl.

_"I said, what are you doing here?"_ the black she-cat snarled. She had unsheathed her claws, and Leafpool could tell she was about to attack. Her mouth was drawn back in a snarl. Leafpool froze in terror at her tone.

"I- I wish to join WindClan." Nightcloud looked shocked and furious at the same time.

"What do you like in WindClan so bad that you need to join?" she growled, fluffing up her fur aggressively.

"I like..." Leafpool paused regretfully, "I like your mate.." Nightcloud's tail twiched with fury. "_My_ mate?" As Leafpool nodded, the jet-black she-cat screeched to the stars above.

"Why does it have to be _my_ mate? Why not some other cat's?" she shrieked. Unfortunately for Leafpool, they were heard by a nearby patrol heard.

"Webfoot, I heard something back there," hissed a tabby tom- Tornear. Nightcloud let out a hiss.

"If you don't clear out, I'll let the patrol know," she growled. "Besides, I have to get back to Breezekit. He's only a moon old. He'll be hungry."Leafpool had no intention of leaving. Nightcloud could let every patrol in the forest know. She would not budge.

Nightcloud leaped at Leafpool, her claws outstretched, ready to tear fur and flesh. "I told you to clear out, medicine cat," she snarled.

"Stop it! I'm expecting kits!" Leafpool burst out. Nightcloud clumsily crashed to the ground as she sheathed her claws.

"Medicine cats never have kits," she growled. "Tell the tale to the kits." Then, she glanced critically at Leafpool. "You're very fat," she commented. Leafpool shrugged. "I just told you the truth. Even if I broke the code, I wouldn't lie."

Nightcloud stared at her. "Crowfeather's," she mewed quietly. "Right?"

Leafpool squirmed uncomfortably. "You're right," she meowed at last. "I'm sorry." Nightcloud backed away. "I'll escort you to Onestar," she growled. "Come on." Leafpool shrugged helplessly. What choice did she have? Turning toward Nightcloud, she padded after the black she-cat.

...

"Nightcloud." The Windclan leader was unusually calm. "I see we have a visitor," he growled. His tone sharpened at the word visitor.

"A ThunderClan cat," Nightcloud mewed. "She wants to join our Clan." Onestar narrowed his eyes.

"She's ThunderClan's medicine cat! Are you sure?" he growled. Nightcloud's fur fluffed up.

"Onestar, I wouldn't take a ThunderClan cat and drag her to your camp to see the results," she spat. "You know I'm loyal." The brown tabby shrugged.

"Okay, Nightcloud. I believe you." He frowned as he turned to Leafpool. "Nightcloud, you can go now. I will talk this over with Leafpool."

"Onestar. please forgive me. I know I am breaking the code, but I wish to join your Clan."

...

Leafpool walked out of the WindClan leader's den on shaky legs. He had allowed her to join his her the duty of cleaning the elder's bedding for a quarter moon for breaking the code. Said that StarClan would judge her for her actions. And that was about all. He had allowed her to leave his den alive. On shaky paws, she stumbled over to the nursery, where Onestar had told her to stay until her kits were born. the medicine cat glanced at her with a trace of regret in his eyes. Leafpool knew why. She had left the path of a medicine cat to be with Crowfeather.. forever. And she had broken two codes:the warrior code and the medicine cat code. She deserved any looks the WindClan cats gave her.

The moment she entered, a black kit sat up with his amber eyes wide. "Mama, who is that cat?" he mewled. "Is she an intruder?"

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes. "No, dear, she joined our Clan to make us stronger." The black kit blinked. "She's having kits?" His ears pricked. "Heatherkit, wake up!" he yowled, shoving the light brown tabby roughly. She scrambled to her paws.

"What?" she asked. He let out a hiss.

"ThunderClan are attacking!" Both kits scrambled over to see the intruder. "Are you a real ThunderClan cat?" the light brown tabby kit meowed.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes, I'm a real ThunderClan cat," she mewed.

"Attack!" yowled a gray kit. he was obviously older than Heatherkit and the black kit, but he joined in too.

"Keep your claws sheathed," chided Nightcloud, her green eyes still narrowed. The two kits nodded and tried shoving Leafpool to the ground.

"You have to promise to let us hunt wherever we want on your land!" yowled the black kit, launching his paws into Leafpool's chest. "Do you agree that WindClan is the best Clan?"

Leafpool gave her chest a quick lick after shoving them gently off. "Oh yes," she meowed. "WindClan are too fierce for us. We promise we will let your warriors hunt in our land whenever you want."

"Yes! WindClan is the best!" yowled Breezekit. A loud growl interrupted them.

"Like you wouldn't really go squealing into the nursery if ThunderClan really invaded."

"We would not!" Breezekit protested. "Go mess up someone else's game. That's all you know what to do."

"Fine." The unknown apprentice stomped off.

...

That night, as Leafpool curled up in her nest, she remembered Crowfeather and his loving look when he came into the den and saw her.

_Maybe living in WindClan won't be so bad after all._

**That was a short chaoter. I haven't updated in ages. And I won't be updating for Allah knows how long. Sorry guys. Exams are here**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was.. I was almost done typing the next chapter.. But I forgot to save it all...I almost cried..**

**Anyways, it's good to be typing the next chapter.(Even if it's for the second time and I forgot half the stuff that's supposed to be there.)**

**littleflower54276408:** 1)Mm, yep.. Feathersky is right. I need to have Leafpool and Crowfeather interact with each other more often.2) Thank you! 3) i wonder what will happen now..

**Feathersky1357: **1)Thankyou! 2) I realized that. You're right. I do. 3) Poor Nightcloud!

**Blagonet: **1) I won't stop writing, I promise! 2) Haha Thank you so much! This is making me feel very emotional*sniff*

**Dovewing, **what happened to spamming up my inbox*secretly grateful*.And you only reviewed once so I would update again, didn't you? Unfortunately for you all the reviews aren't reaching my inbox for some reason.. I was shocked when I saw 29 reviews... Hmm..**  
**

**JayfeatherLuver1: **Thank you!

**Nana: **LOL thanks ;)

**Blue Moonshine123: **My exams are over finally. Now I'm freaking out over the results! Haha

**lavi0123: **1)Yay you're back! I really miss your reviews.( Hopefully you will keep writing your fanfic, love it! :3 2) Hmm... I don't want to give away too much in an A/N, but PM me and I will clear it up! :)

**Wow, 198 words and we're not even into the story yet! Wel-l-l-l..**

Squirrelflight got up clumsily to give herself a wash. Ashfur was still fast asleep. At least Brambleclaw at least tried to comfort her. Ashfur only distracted her from Leafpool. She bared her teeth in a snarl of frustration. How could he ignore her pain so easily?

Of course, he'd never lost a littermate before, so how would he know how she felt? Squirrelflight gave herself a half-hearted wash before padding out of the den. Brambleclaw was sitting next to the fresh-kill-pile, his amber eyes narrowed as his gaze swept across her. She stiffened, then tried to shrug it off. At least he cared about her.

"Hello, Squirrelflight." A voice shocked her out if her senses. She whipped around, relaxing as she spotted Cinderpelt.

"Just missing Leafpool." Squirrelflight stared ahead without really looking. The gray medicine cat nodded understandingly.

Leafpool blinked open her eyes to see light streaming into her vision. Crowfeather's muzzle was in her face. She shoved him back.

"Can't you keep your muzzle out of my face?" she meowed teasingly. He purred, not a bit insulted.

"I could, but who else could I sleep with?" he purred. Nightcloud padded into the den.

"Breezekit would like too see you." She hissed. "_If _you're not to busy with your new mate." Her voice was quiet, but there was no mistake: Nightcloud was furious.

"Er-I'll see him in a moment.." Crowfeather looked at Leafpool. She shook her head.

_No! _She felt torn. But if Crowfeather ignored Breezekit, the innocent kit would grow up hating her and Crowfeather, as well as any kit that they had. "Go see him." She forced a purr. "I'll wait for you."

The gray tom nodded, then turned to Nightcloud. "Of course," he replied his gaze flicking to Leafpool. " I just wanted to see her.." Nightcloud nodded.

"You can see her later; Breezekit needs you." Crowfeather stared levelly back. "If I bring her, Breezekit will warm up to her too. That way he won't feel left out."

"Fine." Nightcloud said stiffly. Leafpool couldn't understand why she cared about her meeting Breezekit.

"If I warm up to him," she mewed. "Breezekit won't feel betrayed that way," she added. Nightcloud narrowed her eyes.

"Sure," she meowed finally, "just don't keep the truth from him. He deserves to know." Leafpool nodded. "I wouldn't keep it from him. Thank you," she mewed exiting the den. Nightcloud followed.

"Hey, Heatherkit!" Breezekit yowled. "The ThunderClan cat came back!" A light brown tabby jerked her head up. "I haven't been able to sleep all night! You've been telling me this every second I close my eyes!"

"Hey! That's a lie!" Breezekit mewed. Heatherkit narrowed her eyes.

"You know, once the ThunderClan cat has kits, you could tell them about it," she objected. The larger gray kit suddenly crashed into Breezekit.

"I told you you would never see it coming! I win!" he yowled triumphantly. Breezekit shrugged. "If you hadn't told me you wouldn't fight me till we were out of the den I'd have been ready," he objected. The gray kit scowled.

"Yeah sure! You're just jealous! You're jealous because I'll be made an apprentice before you, and you can't stand it!"

"You're no fun since you turned five moons old. I'm not going to play with you!" he spat. Crowfeather padded over to his son.

"I could teach you the hunting crouch and teach you how to catch a piece of prey," he offered. Breezekit nodded.

"Can I use it on Blackkit? He's being a fox-head." Before Crowfeather could respond Leafpool darted in. "You can't use it like you can on prey," she mewed. "There's reasons hunting is different than fighting."

Breezekit frowned. " I wouldn't use my claws,'' he mewed. "I _know_ better than that." Leafpool purred with amusement.

"Just making sure," she meowed. "I'm sure if you are still in the nursery when my kits are born that you could teach them instead." Breezekit narrowed his eyes.

"Like I'll be here," he said.

"I think you will," she meowed."My kits are due any day now."

"Don't listen to her," growled the gray tom. "She's an idiot. And you''ll be one too, if you don't shut your mouth and stop talking to her."

"Blackkit!" a she-cat's stern mew interrupted them. "Breezekit's your Clanmate, not a piece of fresh-kill."

"And that's not true!" Nightcloud growled. "Breezekit isn't going to become an idiot because he talks to a former medicine cat!" she hissed. Breezekit looked surprised at his mother's sudden outburst.

Blackkit lowered his head in fake shame. "Sorry, Breezekit," he mewed with his eyes glaring into the younger kit's. "I didn't know that would hurt you." Crowfeather's jaws gaped at the tomcat and Nightcloud opened her mouth to object, but breezekit had already attacked. Nightcloud grabbed Blackkit by the scruff.

"Breezekit no!" she hissed at her son. Her kit shrugged angrily.

"It's not my fault!"

Leafpool padded over to the young kit. "I know, " she mewed.

"Blackkit!" she heard the queen hiss at her son. "You are not allowed to leave the nursery for the next three sunrises, do you hear me?"

"But-"

"You heard me. No arguing."

Breezekit buried his muzzle in Nightcloud's fur. "No one likes me, I'm just useless."

"Shh Breezekit that's not true you're just special," Leafpool said. "Blackkit's just jealous." But her heart twisted as she spoke. _Did I do the right thing to join WindClan?_

**A/N: I know you all like this story. But please don't keep telling me to update! I try to keep a schedule, but it gets messed up because I can't decide which one of my stories to update and it messes up my schedule. Give me suggestiond, critism and advice but please for my sake ****do not tell me to update soon!**

**Thx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well that was a long time coming, sorry about the 3+ weeks you had to wait. This isn't even a good chapter, it's poorly written, but I ain't touching this thing again. Okay so now that we have got that over with let's go!  
**

**Blue Moonshine123:** 1) Thank you so much! 2) How did you guess what my plan was? :3

**littleflower54276408:** 1) I feel bad for him too, and then I'm the one who wrote the chapter :| 2) yeah, he's an OC of mine I made up earlier a couple months ago. 3) No typo, but thanks 4) I know, huh? Aren't all kits cute and innocent? :3

**Feathersky1357: **1)*sigh* I feel bad for her too 2) Not exactly, because this is wayyyy before the fourth series, or even the 3rd. But I think, yeah, Leafpool won't act like that (I should say wouldn't) :D**  
**

**JayfeatherLuver1: **1) Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! 2) yep! I'm gonna use horizontal lines to break into a new POV :) It doesn't let me use four-skipping lines. :\ 3) thank you!

**Nightfrost: thank you! And no you don't have to pay for an account or I wouldn't be here!**

**I'll spare you the big ol' long 'late update rant', here's your chapter:**

The pain was deep. At first it was a mere ripple, so that it was easily mistakable for an upset stomach, or that the bird she had eaten was a bit stale, or stress was getting to her, or maybe she was sick, but it didn't go away, it _grew, _steadily grew stronger, until she could no longer deny it, could no longer deny she was having kits, and, medicine cat apprentice or not, great StarClan, she needed help.

A certain she-cat, hard to spot because of the blackness against shadow, was curled up beside Breezekit, who was sleeping happily beside her.

"_Nightcloud,_" she croaked. The she-cat didn't stir. _"__NIGHTCLOUD!" _she hissed, louder this time, as loud as she could. She took a step toward the queen and let out a yelp as a spasm shook her body._  
_

"Leafpool? What is it?" growled Nightcloud sleepily, and suddenly her green eyes flew open wide. "Oh. Oh, great StarClan. You're having them, aren't you?" Leafpool tried to nod, and ended up in a horrible spasm. The usually hostile she-cat nudged Whitetail.

"Watch her, Whitetail. I'm going to get Barkface."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but which was really only a couple of minutes, Leafpool felt the first kit coming. "Bite on this when the pains come," Barkface whispered and she felt something shoved into her mouth. She felt another spasm. "The first one's coming," whispered Barkface. AS soon as she felt her first kit coming, she bit down onto the stick, splintering it into smithereens.

"A tom!" Barkface whispered encouragingly, then nipped the sac and nudged the kit towards Leafpool so it could feed. She felt borage shoved into her mouth; she barely had time to swallow it before she felt the next spasm coming. She felt a piece of bark pushed to her; at first she thought the kit would never come, but then she felt a terrible spasm, and the kit was coming, so she bit down as hard as she could, until she felt the kit coming out.

Great StarClan, why did kitting have to be so painful?

"A she-cat," Barkface's mew just made it into her head. She lifted her head and then let it sink down into the soft moss. Barkface nipped the sac and nudged the second kit to suckle.

"One more," Barkface encouraged. Leafpool felt another spasm, and after what seemed like forever, the kit slid out. Leafpool heard Barkface nip the sac before nudging her kit to her belly to suckle.

"Let- me- see- them-," she rasped. The old medicine cat nudged the mewling kits away, so that their mother could see them. He touched each one of them with his tail-tip for her to name them. The first one was a golden tabby. "Lionkit," she whispered. The next: "Hollykit." Third: the gray tabby kit. "Jaykit."

She felt them be nudged back to suckle at her side once more, and Barkface's voice managed to break into her head. "Come on, She needs water."

* * *

Leafpool woke to Nightcloud's chiding. "I told you, Leafpool's kits are too young to play yet! Even if you were just tickling them with a feather!" She flashed an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry. He's-"

Leafpool nodded. "It's okay. I just need a drink.. Crowfeather!" she gasped as her mate padded into the den with a heap of wet moss in his jaws. He blinked warmly at her and she heard Breezekit's mew.

"Who's that for?"

"Leafpool," Crowfeather responded. "When the kits are old enough you can play with them for a couple of moons, before you're made into an apprentice." Breezekit yawned. "What happened to Blackkit?" he mumbled. "After he had that fight. Heatherkit says he was hiding."

Crowfeather purred with amusement. "He's as mad as a fox in a fit." He turned to Leafpool. "How was the kitting?" Leafpool gritted her teeth. "It didn't feel good," she growled.

"No, no- I meant, are the kits all okay?"

Leafpool nodded and touched her muzzle onto each one in turn. "This one is Lionkit, this one is Hollykit, and this one is Jaykit." She turned back to Crowfeather. "How about that water now?" she teased playfully. Crowfeather purred with amusement.

"As you wish," he mewed. Leafpool gratefully sucked out the water in the moss. Water had never tasted so good.

"Hey Blackkit!" Heatherkit's mew cut into her thoughts. "I thought you went and joined ThunderClan to take Leafpool's place!" Breezekit let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Shut up," Blackkit huffed. "I just kept away from your stinky side of the den for a while. Which, if you idiots had noticed, you wouldn't have asked." Breezekit's eyes widened. "We're not idiots! Call me that again, and I'll show you!"

"Blackkit, you are not to leave the nursery for the next three sunrises, you hear me? Breezekit is your Clanmate, not a piece of prey to be played around with," Blackkit's mother hissed. Breezekit flashed a glance at Blackkit and then glanced back at Nightcloud. "I'm tired," he complained. Crowfeather glanced at Leafpool. "I assume that you want to sleep too, but I'll be back.. to check on you," he mewed.

Leafpool nodded. "If you could bring more water next time that would be great," she purred.. He nodded. "Sure. If.. Nightcloud needs something too, I'll bring it." He glanced at Nightcloud, who was already curled up beside Breezekit.

"Okay, that's settled then." Leafpool settled back down again in her comfortable nest. Maybe she was wrong about thinking it wrong to join WindClan. It was perfect here.. away from the medicine cats' code that forbid her a mate. Life as she wanted it. And Crowfeather right beside her as her Clanmate.. and mate. Breezekit would probably warm up to her kits, and things would go well.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't make it any longer, and I really apologize considering it's been 3+ weeks since my last update, but I don't feel so good right now I need a quick nap before dinner :3**

**I'd say the next chapter will be sooner than this one but I can't promise it :(**

**anyways review if you can**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't kill me I tried to update before a year passed but I failed!**

**Feathersky1357: **1) Blackkit's mother is Whitetail(I just gave her him.. I mean a lot of OCs are given to Dovewing in most fanfics (; 2) Yeah sort of. I wanted to see how many characters from the real series' lives I could change xD 3) Maybe maybe not! you'll see I dunno yet(I'm not going to make her like Raggedtail, so don't worry about that!)**  
**

**IrisFrostfeather: **1)Me too actually I'm trying to change Breezekit/pelt's life for good xD. PM me and I'll tell you! 2) yeah I think there has to be a cat like that in all my stories*winks* **  
**

**littleflower54276408: **1) Haha nice one! 2) ha good and yeah you're right, I didn't give it a second thought when I replied to your review! 3) I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you but no I didn't put it on hiatus.. in fact the only stories that I had on hiatus are _The Third Messenger_ and _Warriors: The Games of Darkness_(until now. I just updated _The Third Messenger_, if you want to read it go ahead!) I won't be updating for a while though. School started 4 days ago and has been driving me nuts and killing me with writer's block.. but I managed to type this one despite the writers block and the fact that it's not very good.

**Leopardstorm88: **1) Thank you! I tried to make it better but I'm a lot busier than I used to be when I first joined the site. :/ 2) yeah I like Jayfeather and I didn't want to have to dump him and the rest becuase Leafpool joined WindClan. 3) no offense but I think it was Smokepaw from ShadowClan? meh I dunno, it's been a while since I read any of the books. But to answer your question, no, he is one of my OCs (I have like 10 billion of them). 4) I'm sorry for not updating in a year... :( I tried to beat it but I couldn't. I hope you get it back :) of course that's not long for me before I joined FanFiction I managed to get grounded from movies for 1 year and half a year of no electronics, ha. Thanks anyway! **  
**

**Flamestar- ThunderClan Leader: **1)Thank you! 2)Sure I will/can/did! 3) Sandstorm or someone close to Leafpool? of course! I did Squirrelflight in one of the past chapters!**  
**

**Blue Moonshine123:** I know you changed your pen name.. but..I'm just to lazy to backspace everything here. :P our cats didn't give birth cause our mom said if we wanted them we had to have them spayed. :P *a completely unrelated note, if you want to write a story for a contest go to my forum and sign up! the deadline to apply is January 16, you just have to be signed up by then!(first you have to join though) It's not the only topic, there are plenty of others. Go check it out! ;) But first you can read the story xD**  
**

**We've managed to get to 41 reviews.. thank you so much for all the support!**

**and since I don't remember doing so.. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, however, I own the plot and the OCs.**

**I meant to say something but I forgot-oh never mind if I remember later I'll put it in an author's note and tell you guys but anyway it starts from Squirrelflight's POV.I'll see if I can do Sandstorm's POV next chapter. :I**

* * *

Squirrelflight's paws hit down on a vole, before her claws slashed through it, killing it cleanly, and as she looked down at the fresh-kill, she practically felt guilty for killing it. It was the first piece of fresh-kill she had caught since the loss of her sister,and even though it was leaf-bare, it felt like a waste of time. Each day was like walking through mud. She had only faintly been able to pick up thoughts and sounds from her sister, who seemed so happy... why?

Sighing softly, she bent down to pick up the vole.

She had been glad to be with Ashfur before the loss of her sister. Now she tried to avoid him every time she saw him, and she was starting to realize how Brambleclaw felt about his kin being in other Clans, but she still didn't like him with Hawkfrost. But Tawnypelt, she now fully understood. After all, Tawnypelt had left ThunderClan to be in ShadowClan. She no longer wondered how Brambleclaw had suffered from the loss of his sister. Squirrelflight knew she should bring the vole back to camp if she wasn't going to hunt any more, but she didn't feel like it just yet.

A tail softly flicked her ear and she spun around in anger, expecting to see Ashfur. "Ashfur, you keep- Brambleclaw?"

The dark brown tabby tom had backed away about a fox-length. Squirrelflight glanced away, half-embarrassed. "Sorry.. I didn't expect to see you, anyway what were you doing here?" she meowed. He sat down.

"I thought you might want.. someone to be with? I know you are missing Leafpool," he mewed. Squirrelflight opened her mouth to object, but no words came out. She closed it. It wasn't the first time she hadn't been able to find a good reply to some cat when they tried to talk to her about Leafpool.

"Look, I know how it is to lose a littermate to another Clan," he went on, not backing away. Squirrelflight bristled. The last thing she wanted to talk about was the loss of Leafpool.

"I know, okay? Brambleclaw, I just want to stay by myself!" She nudged the vole towards him. "Here, go take this back to camp if you want to do something for me." Brambleclaw took the fresh-kill, but he didn't move from his spot for about a moment or more.

"I'll see you soon,I hope," he meowed. Squirrelflight was confused. Ashfur always had tried to distract her from her sister. But Brambleclaw had only tried to comfort her.

"Brambleclaw, wait!"

He stopped.

"We need to talk," she mumbled. "I'm sorry.."

* * *

Leafpool blinked open her eyes,which were instantly blinded by sunlight. Something barreled into her side and she narrowed her eyes against the sharp sunlight. "What are you doing here, Breezekit?"

The black kit sat up. "I was trying my hunting crouch," he boasted. "Heatherkit said I couldn't catch a cricket when I told her about my hunting crouch and Blackkit said I couldn't catch anything. But they were wrong. I caught you!"

Leafpool had to laugh a little. Breezekit had grown up the way she hoped, instead of feeling hated and despised. "Try not to," she purred. "I'm trying to nurse my kits- in fact, your half-siblings, Breezekit."

Breezekit's eyes widened. "When will they be old enough to play with me?" Leafpool purred. "Only in a moon- and you'll still have four moons to stay with them after that. Where's your father?"

Breezekit shrugged. "Onestar told him he spent to much near the nursery and sent him out on a hunting patrol. Heatherkit and me got out of there as fast as we could go."

"Why- where were you?" Nightcloud's interested mew sounded from beside Leafpool; had the light brown tabby not been nursing her kits, she would have jumped with surprise, but instead she just flinched back.

"We was hiding in Onestar's den," Heatherkit mewed. Leafpool was about to make a reply when Breezekit mewed suddenly, "Onestar's lazy. He never goes out on patrol or anything. He just sits around camp ordering warriors around and stuffing himself with fresh-kill."

**(A/N: By coincidence, by now this is like about 1,306 words- exactly the amount I had in the 4th chapter of The Third Messenger!Okay sorry about that annoying little author's note now I'll shut up and let you guys read.)**

"Onestar does more than that, Breezekit!" hissed Heatherkit, sounding shocked. "He goes out on patrols too! Probably when you're an apprentice you'll see what I mean."

Breezekit sighed. "But-"

"Why don't you two go bring the elders a rabbit and see what story they can come up with, instead of arguing with each other?" suggested Nightcloud. Leafpool listened and watched the two kits' reactions which followed quite quickly.

"I'm going to bring a mouse to Darkfoot!"

"No, _I _am!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"You tell the biggest lies I ever heard!"

"You tell even bigger ones!"

This was followed by a series of arguements, before Heatherkit said, "Fine, see if you can beat me to the fresh-kill pile!" and Breezekit tore after her. Leafpool sighed. For the first time in a quarter moon, she wished she had Squirrelflight by her side, or Sandstorm, or even Firestar.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Crowfeather returned with a rabbit and a squirrel. He padded into the nursery and dropped the squirrel at her side. "For you. I expect you might miss your home time-to-time. I went through the brambles where the territory ends to find this squirrel for you." Leafpool nuzzled his side.

"Thank you Crowfeather.." she whispered. He purred and returned the nuzzle before padding over to Nightcloud to exchange a few words with her. He then exited the den, only to return later with wet moss. Leafpool gratefully sucked the moisture from it. Nightcloud's water came next, which she too accepted gratefully. Leafpool heard the sounds of the nursery as queens shooed their kits into their nests.

"I'm going to catch the fastest prey in the territory tommorrow!"

"Yeah right you're so slow you couldn't catch a slug!"

"You're so slow that a ThunderClan cat could spy you and catch you walking before you moved less then half-a-mouse-tail-length!"

"You're going to be slower tomorrow!"

"Sure, we'll see tomorrow."

"Shut up Breezekit! I bet you'll sleep into tommorow night!"

* * *

Sandstorm watched as her daughter padded into the thorn barrier, Brambleclaw at her side. Perhaps the dark tabby warrior had managed to comfort her.. a little. _I'm going to talk to Firestar about it,_ she thought. It was probably too late if Leafpool had run away from the Clan.. but if she had really been in love with Crowfeather, like she had said she was, then Sandstorm had a good idea where she might be, especially since Leafpool had made the announcement at the Gathering that she was in love with Crowfeather.

She was so intent on getting to Firestar's den she nearly bumped into him on her way into the den.

"Firestar," she hissed. "We need to talk."

**A/N:Please sign up on my forum and join the contest Stormbreeze thought up! It's in the forum topics(obviously, lol). The deadline to apply for the contest is January 16th! The topic explains it all! Join if you can ;)  
**

**Sorry for that annoyingly short chapter! What do you think Sandstorm wanted to talk about? What do you think about Breezekit & Nightcloud's attitude towards Leafpool? Do you think Breezekit will soften towards his half-siblings, or will he remain bitter towards them? What about Nightcloud? Is she showing her soft side to Leafpool?  
**

**There's only one way to answer these questions! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They're really inspiring!  
**

**I dunno when the next chapter will be, or when I'll be able to update, so just review and hope it's really soon.**


End file.
